Forbidden love (one-shots)
by Roses323
Summary: DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ THE CROWN. MAJOR SPOLIERS! You have been warned. This is my story about Hale and Ean's love story. I've decided it will be random one shots as I see fit. Please give me ideas for more!
1. Forbidden love

**MAJOR CROWN SPOLIERS. I REPEAT DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE CROWN YET. Ok, so in the crown we find out about Hale and Ean having feelings for each other and this mysterious night that they kissed. I want to fill in the details of that night. This is not cannon, and I do not own the selection, that rightfully belongs to Kiera cass (even though I don't agree with how it ended) anyways this basically tells the story of the night Hale realized his true feelings and this will take place in Hale's POV (point of view) I would love it if you guys reviewed and told me what you thought, and now without further ado, this is Hale and Eans love story, please review, follow, favorite, whatever you'd like. Thanks!**

My head pounded like a drum. I'd gotten so bad that I couldn't even sleep at night. Every waking moment I had was spent on wondering why I could love someone who I so dearly tried to love. I tried so hard to conjure up feelings for Eadlyn, I'd been trying since I got here. It wasn't that I didn't like Eadlyn, she was a brilliant woman and I admired her very much, but I never truly felt any feelings further than that for her. It was that way back home as well. I didn't understand it.

I crawled out of bed and quietly tiptoed towards the door. If I couldn't sleep then I could at least get some fresh air to try and clear my brain. Though I was still wearing my sleep wear, I opened the door to my room and peeked around the hallway. There was no one. I don't know why I expected someone to be there anyways, it was one in the morning, it would be insane for someone to be up. To be fair though, I was insane. That probably explains why I was wandering around at one in the morning.

My first thought was to go down to the kitchen and try to find something to help me sleep. Yet I also craved the crisp air of the night. My mind couldn't decided, so instead of making myself weigh the options I just started walking. I didn't think. It felt nice.

I absentmindedly made my way towards the men's parlor. It was the only place I knew for certain how to get to, despite being here for awhile. For some reason, the room brought comfort to me. It seemed warm and forgiving. I recalled that just days before I was writing to Carrie, my best friend from home, in there. As I got closer to the room I noticed the door was just slightly ajar. Barely noticeable. There was only a slight gleam of light streaming from the crack and I would never had noticed it had my eyes not been adjusted so well to the dark by now.

I didn't know what to do for a moment. Should I interrupt whoever was seeking the solitude of the room, like I was? Or should I simply leave them in their peace? I quickly realized how ridiculous I was being. I found myself overthinking even the most trivial things these days.

Quietly I pushed the door open slightly and it creaked a bit as I poked my head inside. It was dark, with only a dim lamp in the corner, which I realized was candle lit very quickly.

Sitting there was Ean, my fellow suitor. I hadn't much spoken to him other than some small greetings but he didn't seem like a bad dude. Ean was staring up at me, wide eyed, he looked slightly terrified. I didn't know what to say. I definetly knew it was not right to say his caramel colored hair was absolutely glowing under the fire light. That wasn't what I was supposed to be thinking about.

"I'm sorry, I can leave." I said stuttering over my words, which was very unusual for me. _What is going on with me?_ However I never made any move to leave. Ean just kept looking at me, though his shocked expression had softened slightly.

After a moment of silence and no reaction from Ean, I walked over to one of the sofas opposite of him. He still never opposed. I figured it might be nice to talk to someone else about my thoughts. Maybe then I could get it off my chest and finally get some peace. Ean seemed like the kind of person who would listen to your thoughts.

Once I sat I saw that Ean had a closed leather journal in his hands, he must have closed it quickly when I came in. My curiosity immediately went to what was in that journal. For some reason my thoughts jumped to wondering if it was about me. I knew how stupid it was to think that way immediately, however I couldn't shake the feeling that maybe he was writing about me.

 _Stop that!_ I yelled at myself in my mind. I was infuriated with myself. I shouldn't be hoping some boy, some suitor, was writing things about me. That was wrong. So obviously wrong. But still my mind couldn't help itself...

After minutes of simply sitting in silence it became apparent that Ean would not open his notebook in my presence. This only furthered my brains ideas. My imagination was wild sometimes.

Suddenly it came to my attention that if I were to have a conversation with Ean, I would have to be the one that initiated it because he seemed rather quiet. I just didn't know what to say. He probably did not want to hear me talking about my worries. They seemed stupid. They _are_ stupid I reminded myself, after all I was staying in a palace, with the possibility of marrying a perfectly fine woman if only I could get my stupid feelings past myself.

Some time during my mind arguing with itself I noticed I was staring at Ean. Immediately I looked down and started blushing.

 _Why the hell was I blushing?!_

"Sorry" I muttered quietly, still looking down at my feet, which I realized were barefooted. Oh god. I was sitting here in sleep clothes. I probably looked ridiculous. I felt like apologizing all over again. But Ean didn't know what was going through my mind and he would probably be confused as to why I was apologizing again. I looked up again, this time noticing Ean was not wearing sleep wear, making me feel all the more awkward, he was dressed in a suit tailored perfectly to his body. He looked great, he looked... Incredibly handsome.

Dam it I was staring again.

This time instead of pushing my gaze to the ground and trying to blame it on my absent mind, I didn't even bother denying it. I _had_ been starring. A sudden wave of bravery swept over me as I realized I'd already made a fool of myself. Anything from here on out will only be a casualty.

"What were you writing?" I blurted out, and though it wasn't the greatest thing I could have said, it was not completely stupid, and I had been curious.

His eyes lifted up and met mine for a moment and for just a split second my heart fluttered.

"Nothing" he replied hastily. This of course, only fueled my curiousity. He pushed the journal deeper into the sofa attempting to hide it, as if he were afraid I'd just rip it out of his hands.

"Really?" I asked once more.

"Really." He said in conformation. I didn't believe that but I didn't want to pry, after all I'd just sort of walked in here and bothered him. It wasn't my place to know if he didn't want me to know.

I thought we would sit in awkward silence again, and the thought terrified me slightly, but then Ean cleared his throat and did something magical. He started conversation.

"Why are you down here, at, you know, like 1:30 in the morning?" He asked. The question took me by surprise and if I was being honest I didn't know the answer.

"I needed to clear my mind. Couldn't sleep. This was the only place I knew for certain I could make it to in the dark." I replied slowly. It was all true, but for some reason it felt like I was lying.

Ean nodded, seeming to understand my vauge response.

"What about yourself?" I said, once again without thinking it through. It seemed my overthinking phase was over, at least for the meantime.

"It's quiet here." He replied. _It was until I showed up_ I thought, but I managed to refrain from saying that.

The candlelight flickered slightly and for some reason this brought me back down to reality. _What are you doing?_ I asked myself but I had no answers. For some reason being around Ean made my head clear, he was like some sort of memory erasing tool, he made me forget my worries.

"Do you really love the princess." He whispered in a quiet voice that I had to lean forward just to hear. The question caught me off guard and all the refreshment of my clear mind was quickly replaced with thoughts of Eadlyn and why I couldn't feel a connection to her.

I began to stutter again. All the progress I'd made in calming down was gone and my brain was flooded with replys I could give. This time I did not let myself just say something. At first. I weighed each response carefully before giving up on the nonsense and saying what was on my mind.

"Yes." I said with a small sigh. I thought I saw something twinge in Ean's eye. What was it? Disappointment? It must have been a figment of my imagination because it was gone a split second later. It was the candle light I decided finally. I was imagining it.

"But not in a romantic way... If that makes any... Sense." I finished. Once again I thought I saw something in Ean's eyes. This time I thought it was surprise, or maybe joy. No. It was definetly the candle light again. I need to stop being so ridiculous.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed your peace and quiet." I said, as a final effort to try to make sense. Ean shook his head.

"You're fine." He replied shortly. Suddenly he pulled the journal out from behind him and held it out. It felt like a gesture to look at it but at the same time I was afraid he was leaving.

He moved over on the small sofa he was sitting on and I stood up and moved over next to him. He handed me the journal and I paused for a moment. Just moments before this he had been hiding it from me and I did not want to intrude. He released the grip he had on the book and I was the only one holding it now.

Carefully I opened it and flipped through the pages. Ean was looking over my shoulder at the journal and he seemed hesitant about how this would go.

Inside there were hundreds of poems. As I skipped through a few I began to find a reoccurring topic: being confined, pretending, hiding. The more poems I read through the more I realized they described how I felt as well.

After reading through 10 or so I put the book down and looked over at Ean. He was trying to remain emotionless but I could see a look on his eyes, curiousity, plea, he was trying to see if I felt the same. I did.

I didn't know what to say. I sat in silence, letting the words he wrote flow over me. They were all so true. It was scary. Like he had taken all the worries from my head and put them into beautiful rhythmic poems.

"those are amazing." I said keeping my voice as quiet as I could manage. My throat felt hoarse and I didn't know what to do with myself anymore. I tried looking over at Ean. I so desperately wanted to look over again. Something felt wrong about it though.

Finally I braved up and looked over. Before I knew it his lips were crashing against mine and my eyebrows raised in shock. But for the first time in my life something felt right. I didn't feel worried about not loving the princess. I didn't feel concerned about the fact that I couldn't love someone that should be so easy to love. In that moment I felt right. Like I was meant to be here, in the ungodly early hour, kissing a man, _a man,_ I'd just barely gotten to know.

Ean pulled his face back after a moment and almost immediately I missed the closeness of his face. My lips were still parted slightly and I was left wondering who I was at this point.

His expression was a mix of horrified and relieved and I couldn't even imagine what mine was like. Slowly I moved my hand over near his and like that the horror in his face evaporated into a small grin. Just a little twinge of his lip, but I saw it. I was smiling as well, I could feel it.

"So... That happened." I said with a smile still present on my lips.

"Yeah" he replied shortly and I wondered so many things.

Then we sat in silence. But this time it wasn't an awkward type silence. It was comfortable. It felt freeing. It felt like the first time in my life I'd breathed real, fresh air.

I didn't think about all the worries I had. I didn't think about how we'd just committed treason technically. Not to mention if anyone ever found out about this, about us, we would be shunned from everyone. I didn't think about that stuff. Becasue in that moment it didn't matter. I finally found happiness and comfort and myself.

I fell asleep peacefully and easily for the first time in days and I awoke early to head back to my room before anyone realized what'd happened. I didn't regret it all though. I knew I needed to talk to Eadlyn and get both me and Ean out of the selection and I also knew that I didn't know how the future would work out. Just that it would work out. And that now I could figure out how to be happy. With Ean.

 **So um yeah I wrote that. I'd love feedback! That'd be wonderful. Also I was thinking of doing this piece again, but in like Ean's POV? Would you guys be interested in that? Also if you guys like this I was thinking of writing an epilouge to their story, sort of like a happily ever after for them. So yeah. Tell me what you think. Thanks guys! Please review!**


	2. Happily ever after

**Ok so as mentioned last chapter I decided I would write a happily ever after for Ean and hale because I honestly just thought it'd be a lot of fun. So please share feedback with me in the reviews, tell me if there's any other hale/ Ean scenes you wanna see on this story and overall please just tell me what you think :) without further ado here's hale and Eans happily ever after. Oh by the way this is set in Hale's pov just like last chapter.**

Quite a bit happened after me and Ean were eliminated. In the beginning I was paranoid, constantly worrying that people had figured out why I'd been sent home. There was no given explanation to why I'd left other than Eadlyn sending me away because we weren't to be. It was unexpected for most because I was one of the runner ups, along with Kile.

After a few weeks I relaxed a little. I still had a plethora of reporters and journalists every day asking questions, but all the suitors had those, even the ones sent home on the first day. I also got a lot of fathers offering me their daughters hand in marriage, it was a baffling thought and I almost laughed every time I got one, oh the irony.

Curtosy of the majesty herself, I was able to keep in touch with Ean after we were both given a private phone to communicate with each other on. It was wonderful.

I didn't have to wait long before I saw Ean again either, because the royal wedding of Queen Eadlyn and Prince consort Erik brought all the suitors back to the palace once again to celebrate.

It still to this day baffles me how Eadlyn was presented with 35 suitors, sent them all home, and managed to still fall in love. I was happy she ended up happy though.

As promised I was able to design Eadlyns wedding dress, with her expert advice of course, and on her shining day she looked gorgeous all dressed in white.

Henri, was the best man at the wedding and all the suitors (save Jack) attended as groomsmen. Me and Ean talked and decided that after 3 years, when Eadlyn and Erik were happily settled into married life and everyone had long forgotten about the selection, that we would make plans to get together. Until then it would be secret phone calls and occasional meetings.

As it turns out, in those three years I spent most of my time traveling between home in Belcourt and the palace, helping Eadlyn by designing her wear for big events.

Once three years was up however, I retired from being Eadlyns private designer and moved to Allens. Conveniently Ean also did the same. We were neighbors for awhile and eventually the media picked up on us once again.

 _'Former suitos and competitors now neighbors'_ all the headlines read. Eventually we both officially came out as gay, and while it was a huge shock to most, it was surprisingly widely accepted, especially with the help of the royal family, who would have defended us to our deaths of need be. It was quite funny how both Eadlyn and Erik threatened the media on our behalf.

Finally, 2 years after coming out to the world I proposed to Ean. It was nerveracking as hell and after I'd popped the question I found out he was planning on doing the same thing later that day, it's funny how life works out that way.

We got married in the palace with a small ceremony. Eadlyn, Erik, and their baby girl attended as well as a few of the suitors and our familes. It was lovely and afterwards we moved to Angeles so I could once again pursue my career in fashion design and work under the majesty herself.

All the while I remained good friends with Eadlyn and we often had days where she needed some time off so I would come to the palace and spend the day designing with her.

2 years into our marriage me and Ean made a huge decision, we decided to adopt a child. Spending so much time with Eadlyn, I also ended up spending time with her child quite a bit, and by the time we decided to adopt her daughter was two years old.

Me and Ean went to countless orphanages, and I swear we almost adopted 12 kids every time we visited. They were all so small and cute. Exactly my weakness.

After weeks of searching for our perfect child, we visited an orphanage in Whites and found a sweet little girl only one year old. Cydel was a little squirming thing with bright eyes and a curious gaze. Me and Ean knew he minute we saw her she was ours.

It took about half a year to get all the paperwork sorted but it was all worth it in the end because we got to take home our cute little baby girl.

Cydel was spoiled rotten from the moment she was ours but I was okay with that. Ean loved to spoil her too.

Me and Ean were advocates for gay marriage and over steady time it became much more accepted in Illea, which pleased me to no extent. Cydel also loved the attention because it meant she got to pose for photo shoots and dress up fancy.

By the time our little girl was 5 she was full of questions and life. She was the main priority of both mine and Eans life and I quit working at the palace to stay home all day. That was one of the best decisions of my life. I didn't miss a step in our little girls life and I'm thankful for that.

Our marriage was never but a blissful one and I can't recall a day when we weren't happy. Me and Ean devoted our time to Cydel and much too fast she was growing up.

Soon she was 18 and moving out to go pursue a career as an author and me and Ean were suddenly two very old men. We retired to a farm house in the country in Belcourt where we reside as I'm telling you this tale.

I've lived a full life and I'm thankful everyday for it. Me and Ean are grown old now, but we're as happy as ever. Eadlyns child has ascended the throne and she had her very own selection, but that's another story. She's an excellent ruler just like her mother.

We're still invited to the palace occasionally and me and Ean are recognized as friends of the royals. We don't make the news anymore and we live fairly peaceful lives.

I guess you could say we got a happily ever after.

 **Ok so that's the happily ever after I wrote for hale and Ean! I thought it was sorta cute and I had a lot of fun writing it. Just to be clear this is basically hale telling his story to you as though you were in his world listening (I sorta imagine him as an old man sitting on a porch swing telling it to his grandkids but ya know whatever works for you) also just to let you know hale is in his 50s/ 60s while telling this. So thanks for reading! Please leave feedback and tell me if you want more one shots. Thanks!**


End file.
